


Slave 4 U

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: Reilor [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, D/s, Dom!Roman, Dom/sub, Drunken!Finn, Karaoke, M/M, Party, Reilor, Slut!Finn, Spanking, morning blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>>>Xavier singing the third song in the row on stage. Who ever said karaoke would be a good thing should get a bullet straight through his head. Finn watched the little unicorn (yes, Xavier was wearing a cute unicorn-onsie and his New Day headband) sing and dance. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave 4 U

Slave 4 U

 

Finn wasn't even able to remember the reason why he went to that party. His head was spinning.

A quick look around. Way too quick. Everything felt dizzy.

Some birthday decorations. Yeah...right. It was someones birthday. The irish man couldn't even remember which one of his new co-workes birthday it was.

But he was there. He was drunken. And Roman was there. Standing at the bar, ordering new drinks for them.

The last weeks had been a blast. The call up. Joining the main roster. That awesome reaction he got from the crowd every night. And that he found his own master in Roman. His personal samoan god.

 

Xavier singing the third song in the row on stage. Who ever said karaoke would be a good thing should get a bullet straight through his head. Finn watched the little unicorn (yes, Xavier was wearing a cute unicorn-onsie and his New Day headband) sing and dance.

Roman came back with some shots and a coke.

„You'll have a hell of a hangover tomorrow, Finn.“ Roman said, right into his ear. Making the older man shiver.

Finn just nodded, drinking all four shots within moments.

„Would ya kill me?“ Finn asked with that god damn sexy irish tone in his voice, pointing at Xavier.

„Naaah... Maybe spank you a little bit.“ The samoan smirked, his hand gently slapping Finn's ass.

 

Roman would have said something different if he had known what Finn was about to do. He really would have tried to stop his little sub.

 

The irish man making his way to the DJ, asking to be next. Finn knew he just had little time before he would be too drunk or not brave enough anymore.

Kofi noticed Finn standing next to the stage, waiting for Xavier to drop the mic.

„I'll get him down...“ He said with a big smile, stepping up the little steps.

A moment later Kofi had the mic in his hand. „And now.. for the very first time tonight... Meet the demon king. Finn Bálor is up next.“

 

Yeah, Finn felt anything but brave. Enzo standing just a few feet away, some shots right in front of him.

„Can I have one?“ Finn asked, his voice slightly shaking.

„Yeah...Guess the old man needs more booze..“ Enzo handing him one of the shots.

„Ya know me, Zo..“ The irish said, draining the shot before smashing the empty glass on the table right in front of Enzo.

Finn made his way onto the stage. Legs slightly wobbly. What the hell was he doing up there?

The song started, Finn holding the mic firmly in his shaking hands.

His co-workers staring at him. Starting to laught as he started to sing.

 

The first seconds felt strange. Hearing his own voice.. so different.

But suddenly the last shot kicked in. Making him feel way more secure. Hips moving to the grove. Finn let go.

 

„ _I know I may come off quiet_  
I may come off shy  
But I feel like talking  
Feel like dancing when I see this guy“

 

His eyes firm on Roman. And he knew everyone else saw who he was looking at. But he didn't care. Finn never cared about what others said. Some people called that arrogance... Finn called that confidence.

Without even thinking about what would happen next he jumped off the stage. He tripped, bouncing into Kane. Making the larger man laugh.

„Careful, little demon.“

Finn, cheeks blushing in a deep reddish colour, nodded and tried to get back into the song. Making his way to Roman who leaned against the wall behind him. His coke still in hand, a smile on his face.

 

„ _I'm a slave for you_  
I cannot hold it  
I cannot control it  
I'm a slave for you  
I won't deny it  
I'm not trying to hide it“

 

Finn knew every pair of eyes was focussed on him and Roman. The irish man on his knees right in front of his samoan god. Eyes locked on Roman.

 

„ _I really wanna dance, tonight with you_  
I really wanna do what you want me to   
I really wanna dance, tonight with you   
I really wanna do what you want me to“ 

 

Roman grabbing Finn's short hair, pulling him up. Making the older man whine into the mic. A demanding kiss. Right in front of so many co-workers. Finn felt amazed and embarrassed at the same time. The moment Roman let go of his hair and lips Finn got away a few inches. Looking around. Handing the mic to the next best person. AJ was shocked, refused to finish the song Finn had chosen.

But Finn couldn't care less. He looked back at Roman, slightly nodding. He didn't knew why he did it. Roman's gaze wandering to the exit. Finn understood. Roman first, Finn followed with his eyes to the ground.

They left with a cab, making their way back to the hotel. Finn knew Roman was going to spank the hell out of him. But that was exactly what the irish man wanted. What he needed.

 

The worst punishment for Finn was the silence Roman left him with. He wasn't sure if Roman was that angry or if he was just playing with him.

As they stepped into their room Roman pushed the smaller man against the wall.

„I don't know what you tried out there.... But...“ A second later he burried his teeth in the small, soft spot between Finn's neck and his shoulder. A low moan of pleasure and pain escaped the irish.

„It was hot, Bálor.“ Finn knew what it meant if Roman called him Bálor. This was going to be a scene.

„You embarrassed me.. In front of all of them. And you'll get a punishment for that, boy.“ Roman voice was low, filled with something that made Finn flinch.

 

Finn stayed silent. He knew his place. He knew he would get his punishment.

„Undress yourself, slut.“

There it was. The magic word. Making Finn blush a little. Sending a shiver down his spine.

The older man did what he was told to. Getting rid of his shoes, his suit and finally rid of his black briefs. His cock was already half hard.

Roman sitting on the edge of the hotel bed, carefully watching his sub.

„Get over here. Over my knees.“ Finn did it. Cock twitching, leaking some pre-cum on Roman's jeans.

 

„Have you done this before, Bálor?“

„No.“ Finn knew he had to be honest in every point. Roman would find out anyway.

„You'll count loud.“

„Yes.“

 

The first three slaps on Finn's naked ass felt amazing. For both of them. Finn's skin was soft, starting to redden under the hard slaps of the samoan.

Finn breathing was uneven. Trying to fight against the upcoming pain. Slap number ten hurted as hell. The irish man trying to get away.

„Stop moving around!“

Another slap.

And another.

Around the fiftenth Finn started to cry, still counting with a broken voice.

„Colour?“ Roman noticed that Finn was crying. Not enjoying it anymore.

No answer. Finn was way too afraid to say something. To disappoint Roman.

„Talk, boy!“

„Yellow...please... no more..“ Finn's voice was shaking, breaking.

 

Roman pulled Finn into an upright position, wrapping his arms around the shaking body.

No words were spoken. The only sounds that filled the room were Finn's sobs and his uneven breath.

„Shhhht... Let me take care of you...“ Roman whispered in Finn's ear, gently whiping the tears away. A few minutes of just holding him, rubbing cirles on his lower back and Finn stopped crying. But he still was caught in subspace.

„'m no good....“ Finn whimpered, getting away from Roman to fall down on his knees next to the bed. Eyes straight on the ground.

 

„You're a good boy, Finn. Get on the bed.“ Roman's voice was soft, caring.

Finn did what he was told to.

„You're drunken, Finn... It's okay...“ A gentle kiss to the older mans forehead. „Just sleep, pretty boy.“ Pushing Finn onto the soft, silky sheets before getting up, undressing himself. Roman knew how to take care for Finn.

The older man already curled himself into a ball, sobbing every now and then. Roman layed down next to him, wrapping his big, strong arms around him.

„Sober up and the world will look way better, little one..“ A soft kiss to Finn's neck.

No more words needed. Finn started to drift off into a tight sleep, Roman stayed awake for quite some time, making sure Finn was okay.

 

Finn had no hangover the next day. Just feeling a little bit off. But no headache, his stomach felt okay... He knew he had to make it up to Roman. Gently pulling the sheets away. Roman was completely naked, cock laying heavy between the dark toned legs. Finn crawling between the tights, placing gentle kisses on the soft, warm flesh. Wrapping his small hand around the big, heavy cock. Tongue licking on the tip, playing with the slit.

Roman still sleeping. Breath steady.

 

Finn took the soft cock in his mouth, gently sucking. Waking the soft flesh. He felt it brush against his throat. Making him slightly gag. Maybe Finn had a hangover. Normally he wasn't that sensitive.

Sucking, licking. Playing with the big, hard balls. Roman moaning softly. Still asleep. His cock more than awake, rock hard pressing into Finn's throat.

The samoan moving under Finn. Pressing his cock deeper. Finn knew Roman was awake. He got his confirmation as the younger man grabbed the back of his neck, starting to push Finn even further down.

It turned Finn on. More than everything else. Being under Roman's control. Nearly chocking on the huge samoan dick. Yeah, that was definitely a turn-on.

He felt Roman's climax coming closer, feeling the tension rise. Eventually Roman grabbed the short hair of his irish sub, pulling him away from his throbbing cock. Finn closed his eyes, feeling the come covering his face. Warm, sticky mess on his skin. Roman moaning loudly.

And Finn knew. He made it up for last night. Roman couldn't be angry anymore... At least he thought so.

 


End file.
